the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud Truth
The Loud Truth is the thirteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) seasom 2 and both the twenty fifth episode and the season 2 finale episode. Plot While attending the annual loud house convention, a dark secret is revealed. Summary The episode begins as the loud family and Walter arrives at the convention center for the annual loud house convention. Walter reminisce of last year where he pulled that prank on Lola and had worked on the show to pay off the damages, but thanks to his Rich uncle, he managed to pay off his debt and he has become a main character of the show. As the loud family are greeted by their fans, Walter get a dark feeling and turned to see the three vice presidents of the Lola loud fan club. One of the vice president informed the loud family that the president of the fan club couldn't make it because she was grounded from attending this year all because of a little stunt she tried to pull on Walter, where Lori revealed the event of the time Leni and Lori trick Bobby and Walter to compete against each other to see which boyfriend is better. As Preston showed his anger towards Walter for what he did to his sister, he looked at Lola as he is happy that she is no longer in jail glad she could attend this year's convention. After a few hours in the convention, The Louds and Walter discovered that they are scheduled for a Q&A session. Upon arriving each member is asked a interesting question from random fans such as the choice of having the parents faces revealed, or what does Lucy's eyes really look like, or that when is there going to be a surreal episode. Just then Olga, one of the vice presidents of the Lola loud fan club, asked how did it feel for her to stop the guy who stole her baby brother and no longer be hated. As Lola gloated that she is happy to do it as she wanted to redeem herself for trying to frame her siblings or trying to blow up her Arch Enemy family until Walter revealed that Lola was The Mastermind of the kidnapped baby plot. As the fans started to mumur about what he said, Lacey accused water a being jealous for Lola be coming back to the show and making up the phone story that she could have masterminded the kidnapping of Loni. Walter explain that when he heard about what happened to the Loud House, he began his own investigation and discovered that the man who stole the baby was working for Lola. As Lola refuse to believe him without any hard evidence, Walter then show the evidence that proved Lola is The Mastermind. As all the fans, minus the Lola loud fan club, gave her and angry glare, Lola Maddie to get off stage and escape to the exit. A security guard prepared to call in backup until walter stopped him and telling him he's the one who's going after her. As Walter began his search for Lola keep up into a snack when he saw a lot of little girl dress like Lola in a " who's the best Lola" contest. Walking Dead realize what he has to do; he bought some pink glitter from the table and threw it into the air, which caused the real Lola to reveal herself and Walter grab her. Moments later as Lola is being handcuffed, she revealed that she created the idea of having someone steal her brother so that she can saved him and not be tarnish as a hated character. I'd she was going into the police car, Havana Club pleated to let her go but the police didn't listen to him. Looking Furious, Lacey, Olga and Preston vow to get revenge of water for what he did to Lola once again and left the convention (but not before merchandise to bring to the president of the fan club) As the family thank Walter for solving the crime; they wanted to know how he knew it was Lola and he replied that had a gut feeling about it, and with that the family and Walter continue to enjoy the convention. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes